Forum:Which Chest?
I am considering buying a 3-chest oracle offer. I am torn between the Annihilator or the new Ascension chest. Annihilator has guild battle generals, while the Ascension features more powerful generals. Any advice/suggestions as to which? I'm finding the choice difficult. Thank you in advance. 22:38, May 3, 2011 (UTC) * In my opinion, the only good generals to get from Annihilator are Zurran and Elaida (though Elaida is quite debatable still). Raziel's +6% Evade can be annoying but it relies on luck and Daphne (monthly) would be a suitable alternative defensive general. Ameron is currently outclassed by Deianira post-nerf (he was 25% before). Consolation generals Severin and Serylius have crappy abilities. The best thing about this chest is the guild abilities, not because they are great (they are not) but because they are refundable. This feature was "fixed" by the devs in the Ascension Chest (by making the component as magic). Now, Ascension have high-stat epics and to add up, has 5 or 20 divine power to help. DP is nice but if you build your divine item arsenal well, you won't need them. Without generals, you can rack up upto 400 divine power and the highest divine power requirement from a monster is only 180 (Magmos) currently. Let's check out their abilities: ::Aurelius - Same as Corvi but 0.1 better, relies on health. ::Jahanna - Same as Aurora but 0.1 better, relies on health. ::Alyzia - Same as Kull, relies on soldiers from chest. ::Agamemnon - Slightly improved Therian with Slayer crit rate. :Now analyze your situation/character. Alyzia is crap by default. Requiring chest soldiers to increase her bonus makes her nigh impossible to have at her max ability. Agamemnon is a decent monster hunting general. With Dolomar (and maybe Banthus, if you have him), would you still prefer him? +30 looks good but if you have enough attack, it won't matter in the long run. Aurelius and Jahanna, are good especially if you've added some points to health. If you have Corvi or Aurora already, upgrading to their disciples aren't worth it. Consolation generals Evalice and Misa on the other hand are great, though still depends on your build and playstyle. Evalice is an improved Xira. For an uncommon general besting an epic (though not by much), that is quite an improvement. It would still depend on how much defense stat you have though. Misa on the other hand is the energy equal of Zin. +30 energy everyday is great especially for non-refillers. The alchemy generals from this chest are decent stat-wise (52 combined stats @ level 4) but crappy ability wise (requires 500 Obsidian Swords!?!?! and another general who is dependent on chest soldiers!?!?!?). And as mentioned, guild abilities are shrunk to magic which means refund is out. Not to mention to create them you need multiples of them AND would require you to have rolled enough in the Annihilator to create III version of the ability. If you ever had done so already, I hope you roll the one that matches it out of the 4 available... The IV versions themselves are weak if you think about the FP investment needed to get them... If you are after general stats (for War?), then go for Ascension. If you play as Cleric or Mage in GB, then pray you can land Elaida or Zurran in Annihilator. Hope you get some refunds from Annihilator if you have the guild abilities. :)Barry-N 06:52, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :*Thanks! I'll go for Annihilator, then. I was eyeballing Zurran out of the lot. I have never done chests before, so I was wondering where to put my hard earned FP. Thanks again.